Dudley's Doctor
by Lsjnzy13
Summary: What other secrets are the Dursleys hiding? When Harry and Dudley discover a mysterious suitcase containing records of a family member non of them knew existed, burnt-out photos, and the initials S.F, it's clear that the Potters aren't the only unusual family the Dursleys are related to. The cousins must work together to find the answer.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Jennie here. I'm starting my fanfic Dudley's Doctor again because I wasn't too happy with how I started it before. Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Dudley's Doctor  
** **Chapter One – Holidays**

It was a clear day, and Dudley Dursley was outside doing his favourite sport. Well, it was hardly sport. If it was though, then it would be called "Harry Hunting". Dudley was chasing his cousin Harry Potter around Privet Drive.

Dudley grinned with pleasure as he watched Harry dodge the small rocks that were thrown at him. _Lovely revenge_ , he thought. A few days ago, Harry had told Dudley that if Dudley tried to bully him again, he would use a want that would blast him to pieces. Of course, that turned out to be a lie.

Dudley slowed down after a few minutes. Harry may not be a good liar, but he certainly was a better runner. As Dudley started panting, he heard his mother Petunia call cheerfully from the driveway of Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Duddykins," Petunia called, "Lunch is ready! Hurry before it gets cold!" Then turning to look at Harry, she yelled, "And you! Clean out the attic! The mess is unbelievable, you lazy thing! Hurry up and get to it, or you can say goodbye to food for the rest of the day!"

"Does that mean I can have his lunch?" Dudley asked innocently.

"Of course, darling."

Dudley let out an exaggerated cheer and sprinted as fast as he could go (which wasn't too fast) towards the house.

Petunia waited until Dudley was inside the house, then instructed Harry, "There's a small old fashioned blue suitcase in the corner of the attick. I want you to dump out all the contents out into the bin, clean the suitcase, and bring it to your uncle good as new. Don't look at the stuff inside, or you will regret it. You got that?" Without waiting for an answer, she stormed off.

 _Don't look at the stuff inside, or you will regret it_. Harry smirked, wondering what secets the Dursleys were hiding from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dudley's Doctor  
** **Chapter Two – The Suitcase**

Harry dragged his feet into the house, pretending to feel gloomy at the given chores, perfectly hiding his anticipation to see what was inside the suitcase which the Dursleys didn't want him to see. He passed Dudley in the kitchen, stuffing himself with blueberry pancakes. Dudley saw his cousin going to the attic, and deliberately smirked at him.

Harry didn't mind. He was used to this sort of treatment.

As soon as he entered the attic, Harry rushed in and began searching for the suitcase. The first corner of the attic contained old family photos and records. Along the wall was a delicately drawn family tree. Harry remembered going through them when he was younger, trying to find something belonging to his parents. But the Dursleys had purposely thrown away records of anything out of the ordinary. At number four, Privet Drive, Harry's parents didn't exist.

The next corner he searched were a stack of Dudley's old toys, including an Xbox Dudley received for his birthday last year. It had retired when Dudley smashed a hammer onto it when Petunia didn't give him an extra sandwich.

The third corner was full of Vernon Dursley's business files. _Boring_ , Harry thought, and moved on to the last corner.

The last corner was probably the messiest place in the attic. Even the Dursleys, who were always neat and tidy, did not bother with cleaning this spot.

The corner was full of suitcases. Since nobody ever cleans this place, a thick layer of dust covered everything. Harry randomly wiped the dust off one of the suitcases, revealing a faded purple colour. He reached in further and did this to three other suitcases. Non of them were blue.

Harry leaned in further. Right at the end of the pile of suitcases was a tiny, old fashioned looking one. He remembered Aunt Petunia's instructions. The suitcase seemed to match her description so far.

He reached in and pulled it out.

It was heavier than he had imagined. The weight was like trying to hold a huge box of university textbooks. The suitcase was tiny, and to Harry it didn't seem possible that it would be anything heavier than a pile of laundry.

Harry cleaned the surface of the suitcase. Underneath the layers of dust was a familiar shade of blue. The colour wasn't bright. In fact, it was rather dull. It wasn't a shade one sees everyday, yet it was so familiar. The familiarity was there. He had definitely saw that shade of blue before.

Then it suddenly hit him. _Of course_ , Harry thought. He saw this shade of blue last year, when the school he went to visited another school close by. _Coal Hill School_ , that was the name. There was a junkyard right next to the school, and inside the junkyard stood a police public call box from the 1960s. Antique, the teacher called it. Except that in reality the police box was just pieces of useless painted wood. Sometimes the box was there, sometimes not. Students and teachers from Coal Hill often jokes that the box just 'flies away'. No one knows where the joke originated from. But according to everyone, the joke was started in 1963. Some people said it was two science and history teachers, who flew away with the box. Some said it was a student called Susan Foreman, who was extremely gifted in her subjects but can be rather weird sometimes. Harry used to secretly laugh at the students of Coal Hill School. How could they believe in such nonsense?

Now, looking at the suitcase, Harry couldn't believe it. The colour was exactly the same as the phone box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dudley's Doctor  
** **Chapter three – The Horrifying Contents**

 ****Downstairs, Dudley had finished both his and Harry's pancakes, and was complaining loudly on how there weren't enough syrup. After ten minutes, he was tired, and decided to go to the attic and annoy his cousin.

As Dudley walked up the stairs, he was surprised at how quiet the attic was. If Harry was really up there doing cleaning, then technically there should be a racket going on. But it was silent.

Harry was sitting on the dusty attic floor, staring at the suitcase. He told himself not to read the contents, to just dump them all out. Yet he wanted to see what secrets the Dursleys had.

But he was also scared. If the Dursleys didn't want him to see something, they wouldn't tell _him_ to clean out this suitcase. They would do it themselves. Yet they would rather risk letting Harry know their secret than to even go near it. And judging by the amount of dust on the suitcase, the Dursleys have had the suitcase for years. Decades, probably. The style of the suitcase told Harry it was manufactored in the 1960s. If he was right, this suitcase would be approximately thirty years old. The Dursleys must be terrified of it, to leave it in the attic and pretend it doesn't exist for 30 years. It was kind of like what they did to Harry's parents.

At this thought, Harry's heart skipped a beat. _Maybe this was the records of another family member_ , Harry thought. _Maybe this person was a wizard as well. Maybe he could still be alive. Maybe I should open this suitcase and see who he was, or is. And if he's still alive, maybe I can move out of Privet Drive and go live with him. Maybe..._

Then he realised that this was probably impossible. Sure, Vernon and Dudley may be scared to admit that they were related to the Potters, but that didn't stop them from getting rid of the evidence of their relation to them. Yet in this case, the Dursleys were actiing as though this suitcase was _cursed_. Whatever the suitcase contains, it must be even more extraordinary than magic.

Carefully, he opened the suitcase. But before he could see what it contains, Dudley barged into the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dudley's Doctor  
Chapter 4 – Secrets**

Harry immediately slammed the suitcase shut. But he wasn't quick enough. Dudley had seen him.

"Ooh!" Dudley said excitedly, "You're gonna be in _so_ much trouble! Wait till I tell mummy. She _told_ you not to look at anything!"

Harry was annoyed. He was only a few steps away from seeing the Dursley's secret, and now he was going to get punished instead. _No,_ he thought. _I can't let anyone stop me, let alone Dudley_.

Harry stood up and looked at Dudley straight in the eye. "If you tell on me, you'll regret it big time."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because..." Harry paused for more dramatic effect. "Because there are _secrets_ in here, Dudley. _Secrets_." Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "They are more amazing than anything, and they're all in this suitcase. No one knows about these secrets. But if we open it, we will find out something no one else in this entire universe knows."

Dudley's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

Harry nodded confidentally, hiding the fact that he was doubtful the suitcase _will_ contain anything interesting. For all he knew he was being way too overdramatic about this whole thing.

"Then what are you standing here for?" Dudley snapped impatiently, diving over to the suitcase. "Open this thing!"

Before Harry could stop him, Dudley had opened the suitcase and was staring at the contents. Behind him, Harry saw that the insides were all aged pieces of paper.

Dudley stared at the contents. As if in slow motion, he reached in and took out a piece of paper. His eyes grew bigger and bigger until they were going to pop out of their sockets. Finally, Dudley looked up at Harry, who saw that his cousin's face had turned white.

"H-Harry, d-did you know about this?"

Harry reached over and took the piece of paper. It was a letter. The paper was yellow with age, and the writing was written with a fountain pen. It was a girl's handwriting.

 _Dear mum and dad,_

 _Grandfather has agreed to take me onto the TARDIS with him, so I won't be living with you anymore. You've never accepted me anyway, so I'm sure this will be a huge relief for both you and me. I won't be going to school anymore, and just to let you know, there is no need to notify the teachers. Mr Chesterton has already told the school. He'll be going with Grandfather as well, along with my other teacher, Ms Wright._

 _Don't tell anyone about this, not even Dudley. I want him to grow up normally, away from this 'curse', as you have called this. Oh, and speaking of family, I know about the Potters. Just a word of advice, be nice to them. Especially Harry._

 _As you have instructed Grandfather has moved you to the future. Not very far, don't worry. It's only approximately 20 years. Unfortunately we went to far and also sent the Potters to the future as well. Hopefully you will get along. People might report you as missing, there might be searches carried out. So change your surname, this way no one will be suspicious._

 _I'm sure you will go on living as normal. Guess I won't be seeing you again. I sincerely wish we didn't have to end our relationship like this. And I'm going to miss Dudley. I doubt he will remember me, since he's only a baby. But he is my brother and I won't forget him. I just hope when he grows up he can accept this sort of 'stuff', unlike you.  
Well, that's it then. It's such a heartbreaking farewell, isn't it? Bye._

 _Susan  
23 November, 1963_

Harry looked up from the letter to see Dudley's face. He could not believe what he was reading. Judging from Dudley's aghast expression, he couldn't either.

A billion questions buzzed around Harry's head. But it was Dudley who spoke first.

"I have a sister?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dudley's Doctor  
Chapter 5**

 ****"I can't believe this!" Dudley looked as if he was going to faint any moment. "This... This _Susan_ person is my sister? I don't have a sister! I'm an only child!"

"Alright Dudley, calm down." Harry tried to make his voice level. "This is probably a joke."

"A _joke_? Who would joke about something like this?"

"I don't know, your parents, maybe?"

"They won't joke about stuff like this."

For once, Dudley was right.

"Well, lets not get to any conclusions just yet." Harry reached into the suitcase and took out another piece of paper at random. This time it was a newspaper article. The date read 25th November, 1963.

 **FAMILY MYSTERIOUSLY VANISHES** screams the bold headlines.

On the night of November the 23rd, a family of five mysteriously vanished into thin air.

Vernon and Petunia Foreman, along with Petunia's father Dr. Foreman and children Susan and Dudley was reported missing by neighbours yesterday morning. An anonymous neighbour reported their disappearance to the police when he noticed the house to suddenly fall quiet.

"It was really unusual," the neighbour told the reporters, "The family was right in the middle of an argument, it was so loud you could hear them from two streets away. I wanted some peace and quiet, so I went to knock on their door, tell them to keep the volume down. But before I could knock their voices just suddenly stopped. The door was unlocked. So I opened it and went in, only to find the house empty. Their dinner things were still on the table. But no one was in the house. It's almost as if the house was haunted."

It was later found out that their older child, Susan, was not at home when the family disappeared. She was last seen walking to a junkyard near her school, _Coal Hill School_.

The Foreman's disappearance is rumoured to be linked to the disappearance of two Coal Hill teachers, Mr Ian Chesterton and Miss Barbara Wright, who was last seen walking out of the school on the night of November 23rd.

* * *

"I don't think this is a joke."

Harry looked up at Dudley. He had never seen his cousin so mature.

"We're gonna find out what's happening, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dudley's Doctor  
Chapter 6**

For the rest of the day Harry and Dudley didn't speak to each other once. The Dursley household seemed normal. Dudley threw some tantrums, Petunia gossiped about the neighbours, and Vernon ranted on and on about an annoying customer at work. Harry stayed quiet, but he would occasionally sneak a look at Dudley, who would secretly give the look back.

They had formed a plan. At exactly 2:30am the next day, the cousins would meet in the attic. They would have exactly four and a half hours before Vernon wakes up. And during that four and a half hours, they would find out more about the mysterious Susan.

At exactly 2:30, Harry tiptoed into the attic to find Dudley already there, his face buried in what looked like a little notebook. As soon as Dudley saw Harry, he whispered, "Check this out, I think this belonged to Susan."

Harry took the notebook from Dudley and flipped to the first page. It was a diary, written in the same handwriting as the letter they found earlier.

The first few pages weren't interesting. They were all about school, friends, and boys. Harry almost wanted to put it away, but Dudley urged him to keep reading.

Then the diary started to change drastically.

 _17 October 1963, Thursday_

 _Mum and dad told me this morning that I'm no longer allowed to visit Grandfather after school. They also told me that from now on I must listen to the teacher doesn't matter whether they're wrong or not. I can't believe that they're doing this to me! They also forbade me from seeing Dudley. So now I have lost the right to see both my brother and my grandfather, as well as the right to receiving a rightful education!_ _They won't let me see Dudley because they're afraid if there's a less than five metre radius between me and him then he's going to get 'infected' or something. I can't believe mum is rejecting both her father and her daughter, which reminds me, Grandfather got kicked out of the house. But I'm not worried about him, he can defend himself._

 _In fact I almost wish that they would kick me out. This way I can go and live in the TARDIS with Grandfather. We'll be able to travel and see the stars again. Anywhere would be better than here._

Harry flipped through the rest of the book. Most of the contents were similar. The very last page was dated _22 November, 1963_. That entry only had five words:

 _I'm going to run away_.

Harry was speechless. He may not know this Susan person very well, but he could understand what she went through perfectly. Susan was obviously different from an ordinary person. So the Dursleys rejected her. Harry felt anger. Susan may be different, but she was the Dursleys' daughter. Yet that didn't change anything. They still mistreated her.

"Harry, check this out."

Harry looked around to see Dudley standing in front of one of the attic walls. It was the wall with the family tree drawn on it.

The family tree resembled the Black family tree Harry saw at Sirius's house. At the very top of the family tree were the words _'The Dursley Family Tree'._

"Look at the title," Dudley told Harry. "You can tell that somebody crossed out the original surname then wrote _Dursley_ over it."

Dudley was right. As Harry looked closely, he saw that while all the other words were written on wallpaper, the word _Dursley_ was written on paint which perfectly concealed which ever word that was there previously.

Harry studied the wall. He had seen it countless times, but that was when he was trying to find his parents. Now he looked for somebody called Susan. If every clue they found so far was correct, that means she should be Dudley's sister. Yet the family tree showed Dudley to be an only child.

"What about the grandfather person?" Dudley asked Harry. "Mum and dad never tells me about my grandparents."

Harry searched around for Susan's grandfather. The newspaper article said that the grandfather was Petunia's father. But while there was a picture of Petunia's mother above Petunia, there was no mention of her father.

"It seems as though they've erased them from existence," Harry told Dudley, "Like what they did to my parents."

"Well if they did, then they didn't do a good job of it." Dudley said.

That caught Harry's attention. "What do you mean?"

Dudley pointed at a spot on the wall, next to the picture of himself posing proudly next to a pile of birthday presents. The spot he was pointing at had a layer of paint over it. Dudley was busy scratching the paint off the wall.

"See, there was somebody under this paint."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

They have found Susan.


End file.
